NocturnalFates
by EpicPrinnyDood
Summary: Who said heroes are made during the time of man?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you my Master….?"

"Please tell me you are Hercules." Illyasviel von Einzbern moaned when she saw she summoned a teenage boy in modern clothes. The boy merely shook head. Illya sighed to herself, "Well are you at least under the berserker class?" This time the boy nodded in confirmation. "At least something went right for once since I got in this damn forest….Anyways yes I am your Master, Illyasviel von Einzbern."

Berserker bowed in response, "…Servant Berserker at your command, Master."

'Seems obedient enough, but he doesn't looks or even feel like a berserker class…'Illya thought to herself while studying her new servant.

Berserker was…..looked like an average teenage boy you would see every day wondering the city on the weekend...with a few extra details. The boy was dressed in a large grey hoodie with small eight-bit characters on it, slightly long skin-tight black shorts, and black skater shoes. The only thing that stood him out from other boys, and to be honest kind of unnerved her, was his gold, demonic-like eyes and the symmetrical tattoos on his face, hands, and on his legs.

"Do you have tattoos all over your body?" Illya blurted out before she could stop herself.

Berserker blinked in surprise, "Yes….not by choice though…." He muttered in response.

Illya raised an eyebrow "What does that me-" she was cut off by a loud howl, followed by more howls as wolves came closer. Berserker stiffened in anticipation and started to literally glow from his tattoos. Confused by Berserkers sudden change backed away, as another howl echoed across the forest. In response to the howls Berserker made a much louder and harsher cry, deafening Illya momentary. The howls ceased and they could no longer feel the wolves' presence.

Illya at this point had a million thoughts going through her mind. 'What was that light!? Why do I feel weaker after hearing that cry!? Why can't I stop shaking!?' Were some of those thoughts that ran through her mind. Berserker turned back to his master and tilted his head in confusion. "What was that Master?" He asked softly.

"….Never mind. Just tell me who are you if you are not Hercules."

Berserker looked away and replied, "you'll find out eventually….and hopefully you won't hate me…." He muttered softly. Illya stared at Berserker for a long while not sure what to say. Eventually she just sighed and walked over to him.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. The dream cycle will do that for me anyways. The main question is, are you strong enough to win this war?"

Berserker laughed at the question, if somewhat bitterly. "I'll probably win this war no problem if the war is anything like what I went through before. With your amount of prana we can easily win this war even if we get double teamed and I don't have _Madness Enhancement."_

Illya beamed up at Berserker, but then frowned and asked, "Why aren't in Madness Enhancement right now? It's a common trait for heroes under the Berserker class."

Berserker sighed, "It happens during a certain time….though I don't know when it would be honestly. Time was a…relative thing when I got my powers."

"I see…." Illya said not completely sure what Berserker was talking about. What Illya got from Berserker however was that he gain some sort of power and it had restricted limits to it. She could figure it out later when she got home. She needed to ask Berserker one important question before she could make any plans at this point. "Berserker. I need to ask you an important question before we can make any alliance. How do you stand with killing people?"

Berserker frowned at the question. "It depends on the situation, but I'd prefer not to harm anyone if possible unless necessary…even Masters….Are you seeking to murder innocent people? If so I will tell you now, if you are I will kill you, here and now regardless if you are a child." Berserker shifted slightly but Illya could tell right away he was prepared to kill her.

"No, not innocent people. Just one person and he isn't innocent. He is the one who ruined my life. He took my father way and left me behind. He was the one who forced Papa to take care of him. Left me with a grandfather I hate. Emiya Shirou, He is the one I want you to kill. It is the only thing I want. Give me this and I won't have you kill the other Masters. Please…." Illya was looking down at the ground at this point trying not to cry out loud but she was sobbing silently, in pain and anger over the abandonment of her father.

Berserker stayed silent for a long time. For so long Illya thought he might refuse, and forced to use a command seal in order for Berserker to comply. To Illya's surprise Berserker walked over to her and patted her head. "Even though I hate to kill people, I will do so just this once because my Master is in pain and as a servant I need and shall do everything to serve my Master…..but this is the only person I will kill, after him, I will refuse to kill unless they endanger your life Master." Berserker looks away muttering "….sap for crying women…."

Illya squealed in joy and glomped Berserker. "Yay! You promised so you have to keep your word!"

Berserker sighed, "Yes Master."

Illya giggled and climbed on his shoulders. "Come Berserker, let's go home. From there….to Fuyuki City."

Berserker nodded, "Yes Master."

* * *

Servant Class: Berserker

True Name: Naoki Kashima

Titles: Hitoshura/ Demi-Fiend

Master: Illyasviel von Einzbern

Sex: Male

Place of Birth: Japan

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Strength: A (Madness Enhancement: A++)

Mana: B

Endurance: B+ (Madness Enhancement: A+)

Luck: B+

Agility: B+ (Madness Enhancement: A+)

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Skills: 

Mad Enhancement: C+

Falls into madness under the Full Moon.

Independent Action: C (B)

Because he was placed under the Berserker class the rank went down.

Magic Resistance: E-B+

Increases in Madness Enhancement.

Personal Skills:

Battle Continuation: A

The strength of vitality for predicaments. To survive in a demonic world he learned how to last long in battles

Demonic Traits: E-A++

The trait of demons but still has a human heart. Being half human and half demon he has both the strengths and weaknesses of both demons and humans. The more demonic he is, the stronger his berserker traits become including Madness Enhancement. The traits are determined by both his life choices and by the Full Moon. Demonic Traits increases in Madness Enhancement.

Charisma: C (B)

The natural talent to command an army

Like humans, demons can be persuaded by word, though not all the time. Due to being in the berserker class his charisma has been degraded.

Demonic Dialogue: C+ (A++)

The skill to communicate with demons of all kinds that don't speak the language of words.

Due to being part demon he is able to speak and in some cases command demons at will. Due to being in the berserker class his Demonic tongue can only communicate with demons not command them.

Disengage: C

The ability to break away from combat.

Demonic Summons: Ex (B+)

The ability to summon demons at will. Due to being in the berserker class he is unable to summon any demons.

Eye of the mind (True): B

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Through many battles he has learned to find and expose many demon weaknesses by finding it himself or through the help of other sources such as other demons.

Noble Phantasm: 

Magatama "The Demonic Parasite": EX

The source of Berserker's demonic powers, a parasite bestowed upon by a young boy and an old woman berserker met in his journey. Magatama functions as a combination of armor, weapon, and spell book. With Twenty-five different types of Magatamas Berserker is able to adapt and survive in a demon world against any foe in his path, though sometimes the Magatamas can curse Berserker due to their parasitic nature. Only way to rid of Berserker's Magatamas is to kill him for they reside in his body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Berserker, why don't you go into spiritual form?" Illya asked.

Illya and Berserker were walking around FuyukiCity on their way to Illya's new mansion. It has been two days since Berserker has been summoned and up to this point he hasn't bothered to go invisible let alone talk much at all. Berserker was very polite and answered any questions directed at him but he other than that he either followed Illya around or just walked off to who-knows-where. Well…he was polite to most people, except Jubstacheit von Einzbern, her grandfather, but to be fair Berserker only broke his arm when he tried to discipline Illya for not summoning Hercules after spending 2 months in the forest.

"It's because I can't Master. It's kind of complicated." Berserker explained (?). No way can he explain the reason why he can't go into spiritual form is because Berserker and Gaia herself aren't on good terms with each other…to put it lightly. Illya sighed.

"You keep saying that!" She pouted, "Why won't you explain yourself!? It's been three days since I summoned you!"

Berserker smiled bitterly, "Sorry Master, but it's for your own good if you found out at a later time. I'm not exactly proud of….well…me in general…"

"Really now? I couldn't tell." Illya stated sarcastically, gesturing at way Berserker was wearing his attire. Berserker had his hood on and hands in his pockets trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Obviously it hasn't been working with all the stares they have been getting.

Berserker coughed in embarrassment, "Well, at least I'm trying…hard to hide tattoos when it is all over your body, you know."

"What kind of servant are you? Can't go in spiritual form…." Illya muttered to herself. "Well at least we are finally here, after we get home we'll look for Onii-chan!" Illya exclaimed while twirling around giggling.

Berserker glanced at her with a weird look on his face…not that anyone can see it anyways. "Yes, Master…."

"What's with that tone Berserker?"

"Nothing, anyways Master shouldn't you be fortifying the mansion instead of looking for…Onii-chan, today? The war is almost upon us and only a few servants are left unsummoned right now." Berserker asked.

"No! I wanna find Onii-chan!" Illya whined. "We can do that boring stuff later."

"And what would Sella say about that Master?"

"Urk."Illya flinched, then glared childishly at Berserker, "No fair Berserker…mouu…Berserker is being mean…"

"So long you are safe I could care less if I was being mean or not Master. I could scout around for Oni- I mean Emiya along with some other servants and Masters if you wish Master."

"Why can't I go and have fun!? " Illya yelled before sighing. "Fine, but I want you to get me as soon as you find Onii-chan. It's also good if you know the layout of the city, but I'm going with you next time Berserker!"

"Of course Master." Berserker complied.

* * *

"Mouu….I wanna go out!" Illya complained to Sella. "This is boring. I bet Berserker is doing something fun, like fighting a servant, or killing Onii-chan…I want to kill Onii-chan!"

Sella sighed "Mistress, you can go out and look for Emiya-san after you finish putting the up the proper protections around the mansion."

"Why can't you do it Sella!?" Illya asked.

"I…." Sella tilts her head in confusion. "I could do it Mistress but Berserker said you wanted to do it…."

Illya stared at Sella blankly "….So….I can go….?"

"Not without Berserker at your side mistress."

* * *

Berserker turned and looked at the direction of the mansion chuckling to himself. "Guess Master found out she could have gone out tonight." Berserker was on the Big Bridge on his way to the Kotomine Church. "Maybe I'll be able to find some of the masters, or potential masters on their way there…" Berserker looked out towards the Miongawa River and sighed. "Well, could be worse, least it's not post-apocalyptic again."

Berserker suddenly felt two presences behind him, with one filled with killing intent. Berserker didn't turn around but spoke out loud. "Is there something you want from me?" Berserker heard a chuckle from behind him.

"Well this is unexpected, we just arrive and first thing we find is a servant. Now where is the demon?" a male voice spoke with a mixture of unnerving calmness and caution. Then another voice spoke up, this time a female. The voice was filled with surprise and some fear.

"Wait! What do you mean a demon? You said you felt a weird servant's presence, not a demonic presence, Lancer." The female voice pause for a second. "Are you sure this person is a servant and not a master? Because he looks like a regular teenager to me…."

'Ah, well now I know that lancer had been summoned and is scouting around….guess I should retreat for now, not a good time to fight at the moment….' Berserker thought to himself. He started to turn around to speak with lancer and try to talk his way out of fighting for the time being. "What are you talkin abo-"

Berserker's eyes widen with surprised and stopped talking when he finally saw Lancer. Berserker's thoughts were going a mile a minute and filled with confusion. 'No….something is not right. This can't be…..He doesn't even look like him! Even his weapon is not the same! But….He feels like him, just less demonic and more….godly….no, he feels…' Berserker stared at Lancer. Lancer was a tall athletic looking man with blue skintight body suit, blue hair and wielding a long, red demonic lance. "Nothing like him at all…." Berserker muttered to himself. He shifted his glance over to Lancer's Master. A tall woman with short violet red hair in a business suit, fitted with a pair of leather gloves unusually shiny silver earrings. 'A close ranged fighter….judging from her gloves they must be reinforced in some way…..'

Lancer in response raised his lance menacing, "What are you? You feel like a servant and a demon but there is no way the grail would summon a demon. So tell me what are you before I decide to just kill you right here and now."

Berserker finally composed himself. "I don't want to fight. Is there a way where we can avoid a fight, Master of Lancer?"

"Start by answering the question. Are you a servant or not?" The woman spoke before Lancer could shout at Berserker. Lancer gave an irritated look at his master, but didn't move or say otherwise.

"I'm a servant, the demonic presence is nothing more than just an ability. Now can I go?" Berserker backed away slowly while talking to Lancer and his Master. 'Dammit this is why I hate you Gaia! Can't even let me go into spirit form, well fuck you too asshole!' Berserker cursed Gaia angrily.

"Hell no! Why should we when we can just take you out right now!?" Lancer yelled at Berserker. "In fact why do I need your permission to fight you!?"

Omake: Disguise

Illya is currently sitting on a chair staring at Berserker like he was an idiot. "So you have a way to infiltrate the school where Onii-chan goes to without being caught despite the fact you CAN'T into spiritual form?"

Berserker nodded in confirmation, "Of course Master! I can guarantee that I won't be found out by even other servants!"

"And may I ask how?" Regardless on how much Illya believed in Berserker, she has many doubts that he can clearly get away with him sneaking into Homurahara high school….or even taking the scouting mission seriously considering he is unusually talkative and excited.

Berserker smirked at Illya, and from that smirk Illya knew she is going to regret asking. "You'll see Master…hehehe…." Berserker giggled in excitement. Illya scooted her chair away from Berserker slowly.

* * *

Sitting at her homeroom class the prodigy magus was one Rin Tohsaka. Rin Tohsaka believed that she could take whatever the Holy Grail War threw at her after her blunder with her summoning Archer. For an Archer he is extremely versatile and skilled in fighting, with Archer at her side it would be relatively easy to win this war. She was the perfect honor student, a model and ideal student, a skilled and capable magus.

'After dealing with Rider and that thing called a Master, there is no way another servant will try to use the school, especially with Emiya and Archer here.' Rin thought to herself. With a solid alignment with Shirou and Saber, it would be hard for most Master/Servant combos to win hands down.

That's when she and Archer felt a powerful presence within the school. Archer sighed, 'Why did you HAVE to say that?'

'How was I suppose to know a servant would reveal itself!? Archer do you know where it is coming from!?' Even though Rin's facial expression didn't change she was panicking in the inside.

'I don't know. I'll go fi-' Archer was interrupted by Rin's homeroom teacher, Souichirou Kuzuki, entering the room.

"Class we have a new student that transferred today." Kuzuki announced to his class. Normally most students we chatter away in excitement with such big news, but with Kuzuki as their homeroom teacher, it was kind of hard.

Rin's face paled with dread. 'Please don't tell me…..'

Archer on the other hand started snickering with merriment. 'Oh I hope it is what I think it is'

'This isn't time for jokes, smartass!'

A male student walked into the classroom wearing a standard Homurahara boy's uniform, went the chalkboard and wrote him 'name' on the board. He turned around and faced the class and bowed politely.

"Hello, my name is Servant Berserker. Please take care of me."

AN: Not much to say aside from thanks for those that reviewed, favorite, follow, and all that other stuff. Particular thanks to Selias for his/her simple yet helpful tip. Have any questions just PM me. That's all. Late.


	3. Chapter 3

Lancer lunged at Berserker with such speeds that Berserker almost didn't dodge his lance in time. 'Shit, he is faster than he was when I fought alongside him.' Berserker thought to himself. Berserker caught Lancer's lance with one hand and pulled Lancer towards him. Berserker then punched Lancer in the face when Lancer got in range, then swung the lance in a wide arc as hard as he could, flinging Lancer back where he started from while still holding Lancer's lance.

"Lancer!" His Master screamed, running towards him.

"You…..you must be a Berserker….No other servant would be able to do that with no trouble." Lancer panted out. "You did that without even trying."

Berserker didn't respond and threw the lance back at his owner. Berserker started to walk away when Lancer interrupted him.

"Oi! Where do you think you are going Berserker? We haven't even started yet and you think you won? Not even close!' Lancer, picking his weapon, leaped over Berserker and blocked his way. "If you want to leave you have to best me boy!"

Lancer charged at Berserker again this time swinging it. Berserker ducked under the lance and breathed out a heavy amount of mist from his mouth, effectively limiting Lancer's and his Master's line of sight. Lancer immediately noticed something was wrong with the fog.

'I feel heavier than earlier….This fog has a dampening effect to it. Damn that sneaky asshole.' Lancer wheeled around looking for Berserker. "Where are you!? I thought you were a Berserker, not an Assassin or a coward! Come out here and fight me!"

"Lancer!" A petrified cry echoed across the bridge. Lancer's eyes widen in realization on what just happened.

"Master!" As the fog cleared Lancer saw Berserker holding his Master hostage with a bright beam of light across her throat. "Let go of my Master or you'll regret it." Lancer growled out.

"That depends, are you going to let me walk free? I will fight you soon, but now is not the time for me. I still have things to do."

Lancer snarled in frustration. "Fine! I'll let you go, now let my Master go you bastard!"

The beam of light faded away but Berserker didn't let go of lancer's master. "Just one quick question, sorry, but have you heard of someone named Emiya Shirou?"

Lancer's master answered him, "No. The only Emiya I know of has been missing for ten years now. Why are you looking for him?"

"That is not really any of your concern but thank you for the information. Now next time we meet I'll give you a good fight….and keep a better grip on Gáe Bolg, Lancer." With that said Berserker ran back towards the Eiznbern's Mansion.

Omake: Transformation

One evening Shirou and Saber were walking Illya, Rin, Archer, and Berserker home after spending dinner at Shirou's place with Rin, Illya, and Saber trying to get Shirou's attention, Archer being a dick and making it worse, and Berserker conflicted on whether to help Shirou or Illya. It went something like:

"Onii-chan listen to me!"

"What is it Ill-"

"Master, it is rude to ignore your servant."

"Saber, I-"

"Emiya-kun, I'm trying to explain something important, if you don't want to be an idiot then pay attention."

"Tohsa-"

"You know, it's impolite to keep a lady waiting Emiya Shirou."

Shirou glared at Archer in response when suddenly they noticed headlights coming toward them. As it came closer they realized it was Gilgamesh on his GilGil Machine.

"Saber! I have come for you! You are above these mongrels!" Before anyone could react Gilgamesh kidnapped Saber and sped away. "Be grateful I spared you savages." Gilgamesh yelled as he raced away.

"Saber!" Shirou was in a panic. "How do we catch up to them!?"

"Archer, why didn't you shoot him down!?" Rin questioned Archer with a glare.

Archer shrugged, "I didn't want to pick a fight with King of Bloated Egos today."

Shirou looked like he was ready to deck Archer in the face but chose to ignore him. "Maybe if we find a taxi nearby we can get them! Hurry!"

Illya stepped in front of Shirou before he could move forward. "Don't worry Onii-chan! I know how to catch up to Saber and Gilgamesh!" At this point Berserker went on high alert.

'Please let it not be what I think it is...Gaia, Lucifer, Metatron...I beg you, please not that!'

"Really?! Well quick Illya, help me before they get away!"

'PLEASE!'

Illya giggled before turning to Berserker, "Berserker! TRANSFORM!"

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Rin face-palmed, "Berserker isn't a transfo-..." but before Rin can finish her sentence Berserker did what she said he couldn't do.

Berserker leaned forward with his arms out front and held his hands close together, he crouched as if he was about to leap forward with his feet and knees together. A wheel appeared between his foreleg and between his hands. His horn on his back split in half and extended outwards, his skin turned grey with red lines on the sides, his eyes turned to glass and expanded.

"Here it is Onii-chan! The Demi-Cycle!" Illya proclaimed to Shirou, hoping for a praise of some sort.

Shirou, Rin, and Archer were speechless. It defied everything about everything, and that's with magic! Berserker sighed to himself.

'Well, it can't get any worse.'

"Quick Onii-chan! Ride Berserker before they get away!" Illya "encouraged" Shirou.

"Snrk. Yea Emiya-kun, get on Berserker and 'ride' quickly." Rin said between her giggles.

"Indeed _Onii-chan_, climb on Berserker, go forth and reach to Saber." Archer didn't laugh but that smirk he had said it all.

Shirou's face was so red that he might as well moved all his blood to his face.

Berserker revved up in anger, 'This is the last time I ask for help from those fuckers...'

* * *

_Magatama __Equipped_:

Gaea

_Skills:_

Fog Breath

Pierce

?

? ?

?

? ?

?

?

? ?

AN: A short...er chapter than usual but I'll be gone for a while so I wanted to get this finished before leaving. Sorry to disappoint the viewers about the action scene just now but I feel like it isn't time for the official fights to begin seeing that Illya hasn't even confronted Shirou yet. If you have questions the story in general I would prefer you PM me than asking in the review because some of those questions might be spoilers and I don't want to answer them in the author's note or anything like that.

AN 2: I forgot to add the omake and his other skills, I know he only learns eight skills but I didn't really count properly til I actually wrote it down and all the skills were in mind when I thought up this fic lol. This should answer some things, but I'll fill out the rest as the story progresses, you can guess what they are but don't expect me to tell you what they are.

That's about it, Laters.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do I have to stay home!?" Illya yelled at Berserker. They were in Illya's room with Illya on a chair pouting at Berserker.

"Maybe it's because you snuck out of the Mansion without permission or back-up."

It's been a day since Berserker ran into Lancer and his Master and when Berserker arrived back to the mansion he found out that he was missing one Master, so naturally had to find and drag back one rather childish Master back home. Though he reporting about Lancer, he didn't mention that he stumbled upon and second servant while he was looking for his Master.

* * *

_Flashback_

_'I think I'm lost….' Berserker thought to himself. Berserker was currently a few meters away from the Ryuudou Temple, looking for his Master. 'You would think I would have a great sense of direction since I've traveled across most of Japan's major city AFTER the world ended and was a total wasteland. If Pix saw me now she would laugh her ass off, and then never let it go…..' As Berserker wondered closer to the temple he noticed someone sitting on the ground. "Who on earth would be out here at night….or at all…"_

_Berserker muttered to himself, but he raised his voice and called out to the person. "Hey! Are you okay?"_

_The person didn't even acknowledge Berserker._

_"Hey! Are you okay? I could get you som-" It was then that Berserker noticed what this mysterious person was, and hissed in surprise. "What are the odds of confronting two Servants in one night…though….you're going be gone soon anyways…"_

_The unknown servant finally looked up at Berserker and glared at him. "If you wish to finish me off, do so already…" The servant vehemently snarled at Berserker._

_Berserker walked closer to the servant all the while thinking to himself and studying the servant. The servant, a woman that looked to be in her thirties, was dressed in a dark cloak with her hood down. She had a rather beautiful face and figure, though the thing that made her stand out to Berserker was her light blue braided hair, and her pointed ears, like an elf or fairy. 'Should I take her out right now and make it easier or…' Before Berserker could finish his thoughts a man in a business suit and an empty expression on his face came down from the temple and studied us. 'Shit an innocent….and I don't want to kill…I guess I have no choice…'_

_Berserker faced towards the woman, "What's your class, and who is your Master?"_

_"Caster and I have no Master." The now identified Caster spat out. "Now kill me or leave me be."_

_Berserker sighed to himself before going up to Caster and healed her causing her to stiffen in surprise but not lessening her glare._

_"Do not get me wrong, we will fight one day. I just refuse to kill someone in such a weaken state." He then turned to the man, "What are you going to do? Will you help her, or do I have to kill you?"_

_The man answered without hesitation, "I'll help her."_

_Berserker nods. "Well, I wish you both luck then."_

* * *

"But you tricked us! You're not supposed to trick your Master, Berserker!"

"Just making sure you stay safe, Master."

"Grrr….Well today we are looking for Onii-chan!"

One of Berserker's eyebrows rose. "Didn't you find Emiya-san during your little nighttime stroll? If I recall, you let him go saying he should summon a servant soon. What, don't want to slaughter him like a bear with it's prey, or you're gonna play with your food before you finish him off?"

Illya stared at Berserker for a long moment, "Last time I checked, I was the Master, not you Berserker. I said we are looking for Onii-chan today and that is final. Understand Berserker?" 'What is up with Berserker...?'

Berserker sighed, "...Understood Master. I'm sorry Master, I'm just…..slightly agitated for some reason..." Berserker's facial expression turned perplexed for a moment before he shook his head and continued. "You should take a nap then, Master, I have a feeling that tonight will be one interesting night…"

* * *

"Berserker, what are you doing… it's kind of gross." Illya stated in slight disgust.

Berserker rolled his eyes as he expelled heavy amount of fog from his mouth, "would you rather have it come from somewhere else?'

"NO! That's not what I meant you big jerk! Why are you releasing fog right now? It feels weird….kind of heavy actually." Illya asked as she shuddered.

"Call it being prepared." Berserker stated as he continued to release heavy amounts of fog.

Illya was about to retort when she noticed his eyes. 'Is it me….or is Berserker's eyes slightly redder than a few days ago?' Illya wondered to herself as she watched Berserker continued to shroud the city in mist. "Hey Berserker, did you know your eyes are slightly redder? Are you getting sick?" Illya joked to Berserker.

Berserker's eyes widen slightly before coughing out loud. "I see…Then we should move along Master before it worsens."

"I was joking Berserker! Are you okay? I didn't even know Servants could get sick!"

Berserker bursted out laughing, "I was just teasing you Master, I'm not sick, so let's go shall we?"

'Didn't seem like you were joking Berserker…What are you hiding from me?' Illya chose to ignore Berserker's forced joke. "Let's go then Berserker."

* * *

"Good evening Onii-chan, this is the second time we meet." Illya giggled out.

"Shirou! Stay back, the one with the hood feels wrong." The female voice spoke figure in the grey trench coat warned as she threw off the said coat and stood in front of a young boy defensively.

Berserker studied his foes before him. The teen she was protecting was apparently her Master, and the said teen was dressed in a standard high school uniform, short red hair and appeared both confused and slightly apprehensive. 'So that is Emiya-san huh…he seems…somewhat naïve…'

An attractive girl Emiya's age was standing next to him. Dressed in a red long sleeve shirt and black skirt, her hair in twin pig tails and like with the young man she was confused but not apprehensive. 'She must be underestimating me…no surprise unfortunately. She and Chika would get along too well for my liking.'

'I feel another presence by her…probably her servant.'

The one who threw the coat off was a powerful servant and by the way she was dress it was obvious she was a knight of some kind. The servant was dress in blue and grey armor, her blonde hair tied in a bun and was in a stance as if she was wielding an invisible weapon.

As Berserker laid eyes on the only visible servant there is, he clenched his eyes in pain. 'No! Not now!' That was his last thought before his vision blurred in a haze of red.

"I see you finally summoned you-" Illya started before Berserker roared a challenging yell with sudden bloodlust and charged forward, cutting his Master off.

The unknown servant was momentarily stunned before shifting in a defensive stance. Berserker raced forward not heeding the servant's stance change. As the servant swung her invisible weapon to halt Berserker's charge, Berserker brought forth a beam of light, deflected the invisible weapon aside, punched the female knight in the stomach, and with his running momentum launched her through the residential wall.

"Saber!" Emiya exclaimed in fear and worry, before realizing that Berserker did not stop his rampaging charge and that he was Berserker's main target.

"RRRRAAAUUUGHGGGHHGHH!" Berserker bellowed as he rushed towards the still stunned Emiya when suddenly another warrior in black and red with twin sabers, one white and one black, stood between Berserker and Shirou Emiya.

"I'm afraid I can't let you pass Berserker."

Berserker didn't even pause and continued to charge forward, not heeding what the servant said.

"Archer, kill Berserker." His Master commanded him.

"As you wish, Master." The red clad servant complied. He changed his stance to an open stance, waiting for Berserker to approach him.

"EMIYYYAAAAAAAA!" Berserker howled in rage and bloodlust. Shirou and surprisingly Archer both shuddered involuntarily at Berserker's roar.

"Berserker, Stop!" Illya commanded.

Berserker skidded to a stop and shook his head as if trying to wake himself up. "Wha...?" He looked around in confusion before turning around and facing his Master. "Stop what, Master?"

"I did not order you to engage the enemy Berserker. What are you doing?" Illya glared at Berserker. Berserker only stared at his Master with a confused look on his face.

"But...But I did not engage with the en..." He trailed off as he noticed the broken residential wall, Saber already ready to strike at Berserker and the other servant in front of him also ready to fight Berserker. "I-I see...I apologize Master...It seems like I lost some...self control..." Berserker's face paled slightly in realization. 'It's already happening!? Oh no...It doesn't usually happen until the Kagutsuchi is...full...' Berserker glances at the sky and finds the moon. 'Shit! It's already a Waxing Gibbous moon! I don't have much time yet...'

Illya turned around talking as she walked away. "Some unforeseen events have suddenly drawn my attention. Good bye Onii-chan! We'll play more next time!"

Illya turned and walked away while Berserker look at his surroundings.

"...I apologize for losing control, hopefully next time we fight I will not lose control like that again. Farewell." Berserker said before turning around and followed Illya back to her mansion.

'I must finish this war before the full moon otherwise...Hopefully Master will understand the circumstances.' Berserker thought to himself.

AN: For those expecting an epic fight I apologize. there are reasons behind my reasoning though. One, writing actions scenes is a whole lot harder than I thought it would be haha. Two, I felt that it still wasn't time for a full out battle scene here either, I feel Berserker isn't the type to fight without knowing who he is fighting against, also Saber and Archer were underestimating him. Killing or even beating those two this early would ruin my plans for this fic.

Most questions that have been asked so far will be explain in the next chapter or two, though it might take a while seeing how school, work,and other shit is starting to come up, hahaha. Any questions you have PM me and I'll most likely answer them. Oh and no omake this time around, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

_"The world will soon end *****-kun." A female spoke._

_Illya looked around confused about what was going on. She noticed that she was on a rooftop of a building with two other people, an adult woman in a suit and a teenager in a familiar grayish hoodie. Realizing that the teenager was her servant she concluded that what she was seeing now was a dream cycle. 'Finally some answers about that stupid servant.'_

_"...Are you dying, ?" Berserker asked the woman, confusion and worry evident on his face. "Is that why you are in the hospital?"_

_"No *****-kun, the world will end, everything and everyone outside the Shinjuku Hospital will be destroyed by the conception. The world will be reborn soon."_

_Berserker's expression changed into fear. "How do you know that will happen? Why is it happening? And why are you so calm about this!?"_

_The woman, grabbed Berserker's shoulders to steady him. "I know it is ending because I helped make it happen. The world you know will soon be gone in a few minutes."_

_Berserker wobbled unsteadily, looking close to fainting. He looked up to the woman, "Why would you do this? Why would you end the world, the place where everything and everyone you know and love!?"_

_Hysteria crept into his voice as continued to speak._

_"The world needs to be reborn, people no longer care for this world. They are selfish, cruel creatures who care more about modernizing than accepting what is right and responsible. Hate me if you wish but it is too late to stop it." The woman said with no regret in her voice. "There is no one I love or anyone I know that isn't here already i wish to be alive for the new world." _

_Berserker slowly sat on the ground at a loss on what she just said. He spoke in a whisper, as if defeated. "Then...w-why...Why did you call me here...?" _

_"...I felt you were just like me...I felt you wanted the world to change..." She confessed to Berserker smiling grimly. She turned her gaze to the city of Tokyo. "I wanted you to survive and perhaps change the world yourself...don't turn away from this..."  
_

_Berserker turned to the city and asked, "How can I change a world that will end...?"_

_"...Come find me after the conception and I will explain everything to you." _

_As finished speaking the world was engulfed in a blinding white light and Illya screamed as the world ended. In the light Illya heard a voice, a powerful presence surrounded her as it spoke. "...You, who is about to enter my world...show me your heart..." _

_Illya felt a strong and powerful pain in her chest as tears burst from her eyes._

_"...You have nothing in your heart. Not even a hint of Reason. For the one who will shape the world, this cannot be."_

_The pain faded from her chest._

_"Go! And discover yourself..."_

_When Illya gained her vision back she saw she was staring at an old woman in a funeral gown with a veil covering her mouth and a young boy in a black suit. The world around them shrouded in black. They at her while muttering very softly to themselves. When Illya tried to move she found out she couldn't and started panicking._

_"...It is an honor to tell you that my little master has shown an interest in you." The old woman spoke out loud. "Poor human, he wants to give you a special gift."_

_Illya knew that whatever she was going to get it would be painful, and struggled harder to move, to escape._

_"it is vital that you receive this gift."_

_Illya suddenly found herself laying down with the old woman and child standing over her. She was now frantically struggling to escape, pleading while struggling. "Please let me go! I don't want to die! Berserker! Grandfather! Help me!" tears streamed down her face in fear._

_"...Please do not move." the old woman hold Illya's head still. "It will only hurt for an instant." _

_The young boy lift his right hand over Illya's head, holding a long scaly worm._

_"No! Don't put that on me! Berserker help me! I COMMAND YOU TO HELP ME BERSERKER! PLEASE HELP ME!" Illya scream with all her might, struggling to break free._

_The young boy ignored Illya's pleas and dropped the worm on her face. While falling it's head spread open and squirmed around before landing on her face._

_"GET IT OFF ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? I DON'T WANT IT!" As Illya screamed the worm latched on her right eye and started burrowing into her eye-socket. "AHHHHHH! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! GET IT OUT OF ME! FATHER! BERSERKER! MAMA! HELP MEE! PLEASE! AHHHHHH!" _

_While Illya screamed in pain, the young boy softly spoke to Illya. "...This will make you a demon..."_

Illya woke up screaming, clenching her right eye, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you alright Master?" Berserker asked in concern, holding Illya's shoulder to comfort his Master.

Illya glared at Berserker, "What was that...No, what are you Berserker!? How can you be a Heroic Spirit when you are a demon!?" Illya shook off Berserker's hand while snarling at him. "How can you be a hero after the World ended!? How did I get you over Hercules!?"

Berserker stayed silent, rubbing the back of his hood. "I was hoping I could put this off a little longer..." Berserker sighed. "Alright, where should I begin?"

"What is the Conception?"

"The Conception is the the ending and rebirth of one world. All worlds go through the Conception after the world runs out of energy, so like a phoenix, the world dies and reborn like new. The world reincarnates with new laws determined by a Reason."

"A reason, meaning what exactly?"

"A Reason is like a philosophy that help create the natural laws of the world. The Reasons are usually backed up by a higher deity and power, mostly power though."

"How does one cause such an event as 'The Conception'? It doesn't seem like something that could happen in a day or even months." Illya asked

Berserker sighed, "A man who hated how the world ended up spent years researching, manipulating, and outright murdering and sacrificing people to achieve this goal...but normally even if someone like that did everything he did it still wouldn't have caused the Conception. Unfortunately the man was a gaian cultist...or rather what he believed coincided with what Gaia wanted, to bring people in harmony with the world, no self, no conflict, and no individuality. Shijima...Anyways that is why Gaia allowed the Conception to happen and with the help of they succeeded."

"...I thought you would have gone with that Reason, especially with that woman on his side..." Illya stated hesitantly.

"Despite how peaceful that sounds there is no self-worth in that kind of world, you might as well be a machine. No, that wasn't the kind of world I would want to live in." Berserker rubbed the back of his hood again. "Besides she didn't have the same Reason as that man...In fact...she didn't have a Reason, she lacked the conviction to obtain a Reason even with a demon's backing."

"I see...What happened after...that encounter with that child...?"

Berserker hesitated for a moment, then instead of answering Illya he took off the hoodie in one motion.

Illya shrieked in embarrassment before turning around. "What are you doing Berserker!?"

Berserker coughed in embarrassment before continuing, "Master, please look at me. It is very important you see this for yourself."

Illya slowly turned to face Berserker, red-faced. As she faced him her embarrassment was replaced with astonishment. "The tattoos...They are all connected...and...what is that on your neck...?"

"That Master, is a horn on my neck. The horn and tattoos are the proof that I am not truly human and not truly full demon...The Hitoshura, The Demi-Fiend. Those are the titles I have come to be known as. The world after the Conception was filled with demons, gods, and other such powerful deities. It was necessary for me to be a Demi-fiend, to survive in such a world..." Berserker slips his hand in his pocket and pulls something out from it. "This is what makes me what I am Master, the Magatama, the Demonic Parasite." He stretched out his hand and opened it, revealing a metallic worm-like creature, curled up and glowing a white-ish color.

Illya screamed at the sight of it and scrambled to get away from it. "BERSERKER! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Calm down Master! It's okay! It can't hurt you!" Berserker tried to explain before putting it back in his pocket. "There, Master it is gone! I put it away!"

Eventually after much panic screaming and hasty words of comfort, Illya was calm enough for Berserker to continue his story. "Sorry Berserker, It was just that...I saw when you first got it...it was rather..painful..."

Berserker shook his head. "It is understandable, anyways what I showed you was a Magatama, the source and reason of my powers. I have 25 different kinds of Magatamas, each with different attributes and skill sets I learned, however I can only use one particular Magatama during my time here, it's not even the most powerful one I could use." Berserker laughed bitterly.

"Why? If you have a powerful...Magatama...Why not use it?"

"Well...Gaia didn't appreciate me saving the human race...You see, when Gaia or Kagutsuchi as she was termed, offered the power to turn the world anyway the person sees fit i kinda...used that power to revert the world the way it was before, and because I had enough power, including her's, there was nothing Gaia could to about it...And also because I shouldn't have been able to use that power in the first place, but I did anyways." Berserker laughed again but in amusement this time.

"Does it have to do something about being a demon, or at least part of it?"

"Indeed it does Master. You see demons, higher beings , and even hybrids like me, should not be able to use Gaia's power hence why they need humans with similiar beliefs or Reasons to obtain the power for them. The only reason why I don't really need a higher being's Reason is because I'm both part human and demon. Gaia kinda...frowns on that...to the point that if Gaia sees a chance she will wipe me out of existence even with you, a powerful magus, supporting me."

Illya's eyes widen in surprise and fear. "Why would you defy Gaia if you knew that you would be wiped out from existence!? You could of changed the world you seen fit!"

"Because Master, I don't see a reason for the world to change from the way it is." Berserker stated with conviction.

Illya sighed, "I guess that is why you are technically a heroic spirit...So why can't Gaia get rid of you right now then? If I was Gaia and you defied me as much as you did I would of gotten rid of you as soon as the world was reincarnated..."

"...It is the same reason why I can only use one particular Magatama. The one that is in me is called Gaia, meaning that the Magatama I am using has absorbed some of Gaia's power including her...DNA...? ...Identity...? ...I don't really know what you would call it exactly, it just means that with the Gaia Magatama equipped on me I'm essentially the same as Gaia and like most other beings, they can't or refuse to kill themselves...more or less."

"...So...you're Gaia right now...? That means you can control the world right now!" Illya exclaimed giddly.

Berserker scoffed, "I wish, I only got some of her powers. Mostly just the physical enhancement and magical resistance. Only weakness I know I have is holy magic and purest dark magic, so Caster is the main concern for us Master. Maybe Saber too...her sword felt...blessed..."

"I see...We have to make Caster our priority then, we can deal with Onii-chan later. I expect you not to act on your own again Berserker." Illya glared at Berserker.

Berserker sighed, "Your tongue-lashing was more than enough Master..." 'At least she forgot to ask why I went berserk last night...I just need to control myself for a little longer...' Berserker thought to himself. "So are we scouting today, or are we waiting for tonight Master?"

"We are scouting tonight, you can't go into spiritual form and you can't blend in even if you wanted to. No, we are researching Saber and Archer today."

"As you wish Master."

* * *

Omake

Demi-Fiend Class: Caster

On the roof of school, Shinji Matou really tried to make an alliance with Rin Tousaka and her servant but he was having a hard time not laughing at Tousaka's face. Staring at a teenager with a hoodie, black shorts, and crappy make-up on his face, he couldn't help but put her down for summoning a failure of a servant. "What the hell is that Tousaka? You failed at summoning an actual servant? Oh man The Great Rin Tousaka summoned a loser for a servant, what class is he?" Shinji guffawed at Rin.

Rin gritted her teeth but before she could speak her servant cut her off. "Are you one to talk when you have to rely on a book to hold on to your current servant? If I am a failure as a servant what does it say about your capabilities as a Master when I know that all I need to do is burn that book you hold to win?"

Shinji backed away from the servant, fear and rage evident on his face. "Think it is that easy? Come Rider! Destroy that servant!"

Before Rin and her servant's eyes a beautiful woman appeared. The woman, Rider charged at the servant but before she got close to him, he pointed a finger and lightning flew at her, stunning her in place.

"I'm sorry but please don't move, Madam. I prefer not to hurt you." He turned to Shinji, "I'm servant Caster, sir, it's rather rude to attack before introductions and ruder to insult someone unknown to you. Now if you would please hand me that book you have with you otherwise I'll be forced to summon a creature beyond you comprehension to take it from you."

"Like hell you are Caster! Rider stop wasting time a finish that arrogant trash already!" Shinji commanded Rider. Rider struggled to move but before she could regain movement, Caster used his lightning powers on her again.

"Please stay down Madam, If you do, I'll guarantee that you'll be free from this...Master." Caster promised Rider before addressing Shinji. "I see I must finish you off, but I'd rather not touch you in anyway." Caster raised his right arm out and shouted. "Come forth old friend!"

A summoning circle appeared next to Caster and lit up the roof before fading and revealed what Caster summoned.

By Caster's side was a rather small being...really small...no bigger than a person's head. A small woman in a tight blue leotard, see-through butterfly wings, brown hair and elvish ears blinked in surprised before her eyes met Caster's. "YOU! AFTER ALL THIS TIME NOW YOU DECIDE TO SUMMON ME!?" The small woman flew to Caster before punching his nose. "Not only you don't summon me in years but you had to summon me when I was in an important battle! You big jerk! Meanie-head! Scribble-face!"

* * *

"Pixie, Megidolaon!" Elizabeth yelled.

There was a tense silence as Makato waited from her persona.

"Well...that's odd...Oh well, looks like I don't get to tease you by beating you with a Pixie." Elizabeth giggles before summoning Satan and making him use a more powerful Megidolaon.

"...Fuck."

* * *

Caster sighed, "Hello Pixie, glad to see you too. Need a favor, can you dispose that...unpleasant person with blue hair? You can mess with him if you want."

Pixie huffed in annoyance before looking at Shinji, "Eww...Why would I wanna touch him, rather touch Mara before touching that thing called a human."

"I'm right here you know!? That is your best summon, a midget!? I could kill that thing with a flyswatter!" Shinji snared angrily. "If that is the best you got no wonder no one know who the hell you are. You and your pixie are just as useless as my servant, at least my servant is hot, your's is ugly tiny and useless."

Pixie's hair cover her eyes as she floated there in silence. Caster, instead of getting angry, slowly backed away from pixie, picked up Rider and signaled Rin to get off the roof before trying to calm down Pixie. "Pixie, he didn't mean it. He is an idiot, don't get mad..."

Pixie started giggling manically and uncontrollably, "Kill me with a flyswatter? Weak and useless? Ugly and tiny!?" Pixie giggles became even crazier. Her hands started glowing white as she raised them up in the air.

Caster in a panic picked up and tossed Rin on his shoulders, and while carrying Rider jumped off the roof and ran as fast as he could.

"I'LL SHOW YOU USELESS YOU WORM! MEGIDOLAON!" Pixie yelled. The school was engulfed in a purplish white bubble.

Rin could only stare in shock at what happened before turning to her servant. "YOU BLEW UP MY SCHOOL! WHAT THE HELL CASTER!?"

"Ehehe...I didn't think Rider's Master could piss off Pixie that much...That...didn't go according to plan...My bad Master. But at least we got Rider...?"

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO, YOU USELESS DEMI-FIEND!?" Caster heard Pixie yell from a distance.

"...Yes, not one of my better plans..."

* * *

AN:

Well there you go, most questions answered in a lovely thing called an info-dump...Hazzah... So now you know that Berserker took the Neutral Rejection "Brave" route, and if you think about it the Only route that would let him a Heroic Spirit in the first place since in order to be one there has to be...well...humans alive and well hahaha. If you can figure out a logical way The Demi-fiend could be a heroic spirit in any other route besides reverting the world to the way it was, let me know. I am rather curious how someone would be able to pull it off actually.

Any and all other questions will be answered in the story later on, or you can PM me.

Sidenote, I realize I think I'm better at writing slice of life stuff better than action things...that miiiight be an issue later on in the story...rather big issue actually hahaha. Oh well looks like I'll deal with it when the time comes.

Well that's about it, next chapter coming out...eventually...hopefully.


	6. Omake 1

Chapter 6/ AKA The Omake [Segments] Chapter Thingy... (Because I feel like having fun and has nothing to do that I can't write action scenes)

Disguise part II

"Master, Master! I know how I can scout out servants and other masters inconspicuously!" Berserker exclaimed to Illya excitedly.

Illya stared at Berserker like he was a bigger moron than normal. "Berserker that is what you said last time when tried to infiltrate the school, remember that?"

Berserker gave a thoughtful look before answering. "Yea and it worked, we found two masters at the school! Well technically three if you count Caster's master."

Illya's eye twitched. "Indeed, but you were found out right away by Tohsaka you idiot! By then Onii-chan and his servant came up and they double-teamed you! To make it worse you didn't even fight back, you just ran around the city for five hours! If I didn't come looking for you I bet you have kept running for another hour!"

Berserker scratch his cheek with his index finger sheepishly. "Well...to be fair I didn't want to get expelled from school on the first day." Surprising enough Berserker is still attending classes at school, but having Tohsaka as a classmate hasn't been fun for him.

Illya growled at Berserker before giving up. "So...What is your plan this time? If it's something stupid I'm going to switch servants with the Matou thing."

"You mean Sakura-san?"

"No the other Matou."

"...The grandfather?"

"...No, the one no-one likes."

"...Isn't that a little to excessive?"

"No."

"Mouu...Master is being mean...Anyways it's a surprise! You'll see, you will be singing praises and regret making such a silly threat." Berserker stated beaming at his Master.

Illya in response just face palmed grumbling to herself.

Illya was walking down a random street looking for the location Berserker has given her. "I hope that idiot didn't do anything stupid. Ah here it is..." Illya looked at the building in front of her and read the sign of the building. "Ahnenerbe? It better not be what I think it is..." Illya muttered to herself as she walked into the building.

"Welcome Master!"

A very familiar voice greeted Illya. "...You are working in a cafe`?" Illya asked sweetly to the greeter.

Berserker was dressed in a white long sleeved dress shirt and black slacks with an apron over it."Indeed Master! Right in the middle of town! Anyways, right this way Master." Berserker replied as he led Illya to her table. "Brilliant plan, no?"

Illya didn't respond back, she just smiled an unnatural smile as she followed Berserker. As soon as Berserker seated Illya a smalll cat-like creature in a white sweater and purple skirt approached Berserker.

"Berserker-kun, you are needed at table three right away, I'll send in a replacement for the mistress right away nyan!"

"Ah of course, excuse me Master." Berserker bowed and hurried to table three, leaving a rather twitchy smiling Illya behind.

"...If he doesn't come back, I'm going to hand wrap him to that thing."

"Good evening Mistr- Ah Berserker's Master! What a coincidence, your servant works here too! Hahaha!" Illya's waiter greeted. Illya's smile twisted into a frown as she stiffened.

"Lancer...What are you doing here?" Illya all but muttered out.

"Hahaha! I'm just killing time til the war continues. For some reason the Grail declared a cease fire, from what I heard one of the other servants demanded the Grail to put the war on hold. Something about missing youth and not having enough fun." Lancer finished with a shrug.

"Why wasn't I informed about this!?" Illya exclaimed.

"How should I know? All the servants were told this via Grail link thingy." Lancer replied.

"...BERSERKER!" Illya screamed out, charging at her servant.

* * *

Demi-Fiend Class: Rider

Shinji Matou is currently regretting taking over Sakura's role as Rider's master. Shinji was confident in his temporary servant in winning the Holy Grail War, he really was, but he didn't expect his servant to get on every other master and servant's bad side, even the previously unknown hidden servant. "Rider...Why are all the masters and servants surrounding us...?"

Rider's expression was the definition of apathy. "I may have purposely angered every single servant and master."

"WHY!?"

"Because I may not really like you and it seemed fun to try to get you killed." Rider explained carelessly.

"WHAT THE FUCK RIDER!?"

"Oops, my bad incestuous rapist."

"...Rapist?" A new voice joined in, Rin Tohsaka to be exact.

"This pseudo master likes to rape his sister for fun."

"RIDER!"

"Whoops. it slipped out disgusting, pathetic, human being."

As Shinji and Rider continued to argue as some of the other Masters, specifically Rin, got angrier and angrier.

Caster interrupted the two. "We could care less about your disgusting master's sexual habits Rider, We have came for that thing you stole from me."

"Mongrel! That is insignificant to the insult that worm has proclaimed to me! How dare you challenge me to stealing my lovely Saber from your king!" Gilgamesh exclaimed pointing imperviously at Rider.

"What!?" Saber shouted offended. "You have no claim over me Rider, nor you Gilgamesh!"

Rider stepped in and shouted to everyone as the bickered to each other. "Enough! I'll explain myself!"

Shinji fell to his knees in relief. "Oh thank god..." he muttered to himself.

"It was all my fake, raping, disgusting, Master's plan. He used his sister's command seals and power to accomplish everything he has done. And he boasts that no one can stop him for he is unstoppable." Rider explained to everyone blandly.

Shinji was stunned in silence, his mouth agape with shock. His face changed to furious outrage, "RIDER! STOP LYING AND USE YOUR NOBLE PHANTASM! YOU BACKSTABBING WHORE!"

Berserker's expression finally changed from the nonchalant to nervousness and worry. "Are you sure, man-whore? It's not exactly the best thing to use...at all..."

"USE IT NOW YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

Berserker swallowed in nervousness as he got ready. "If you say sooo...g-go my summon..." He stuttered out. The whole area was engulfed in a white light blinding everyone. When the light faded in front of Rider was a disturbing creature. It was almost as big as Rider, green and slimy looking with a rather...unique shaped head. It petrified all the women and turned most of the men rather green in the face as well.

Archer turned to Rider with a disgusted look on his face. "Is there something you want to tell us Rider?" He asked coldly.

"Blame the disgusting blue haired freak. If I had a different Master my Noble Phantasm would be different too."

Before Shinji could retort the slime started to 'talk'.

"WwWhHhHYyyY WAaAsSSs IIiiI SsSssSUUuuUmMMmMoOoOnNNEddEd FfFffFFIIiIiiEeEEeennNNdDD?" It gurgled out.

"Oh gods, it even sounds di-"

"Distinguished! Yes I agree Archer's Master!" Rider completed cutting off Rin's sentence.

"Hey I didn't say that at all! It looks like a p-"

"Precious gem!? Thank you for the lovely compliments!"

"Tohsaka-san didn't say that either! You are cutting people off when they are trying to say it looks like a big-" Shirou started to say before getting cut off by Rider.

"And powerful Noble Phantasm? Please stop you are embarrassing us!"

By this point Shinji finally overcame his shock of Rider's Noble Phantasm and his face morphed from shock to extreme rage. "AAAAAUUUGHGHGH! WHY THE FUCK DID SAKURA SUMMON SUCH A FUCKING BACK-STABBING, USELESS SON-OF-A-BITCH!? FIRST HE GETS EVERYONE AGAINST US, FOLLOW BY REVEALING MY PLANS, AND IF IT WASN'T ENOUGH HE FAILS AT SUMMONING HIS NOBLE PHANTASM! I'M IN DESPAIR!"

Rider tilts his head in confusion, "...Even if that sounds appropriate that's the wrong character line, worm spawn."

"SHUT UP RIDER! CALL ME MASTER ASSHOLE! AND WHY DID YOU SUMMON A GIANT DICK!?"

"As Shinji finished screaming at his useless servant for being absolu-"

"Kotomine, no matter how perfect your voice is for narrating, just shut up." Rin snapped at the false priest.

The deformed Noble Phantasm spoke before anyone else could respond. "WWwWwwWWhHHhhhHhHHaaAaAAtTTtTtTtTTT DdDdDdDdddDDDiIiIiIIIiIIiiDdDdddDdddD yyyYyyYYyOOoOOuuUuuU cCCaalLlllllLl mMmeEEeEEe!?"

Shinji in his fit of rage and fustration turned to the abnormal creature and retorted before Rider in interfer. "I CALLED YOU A FUCKING DICK,YOU PENIS-SHAPED, PERVERSE PIECE OF SHIT!"

A heavy silence fell upon the group as the disturbing form shuddered. As it shuddered all the smart people of the group took a couple of steps away from it (Read: everyone but Shinji). The slimy...thing, and Rider soon started emitting a purplish malevolent aura. Rider in a frantic voice, made an effort to calm the creature he summoned down in vain.

"W-w-wait! Please calm down! He is just an idiot! A moron! Anything but that! You scarred me the first time you used all my magatsuhi!"

The Noble Phantasm ignored Rider in it's rage as it continued to absorb his prana against his will. "HhHHHhOoooOOoowWWwWwWWW DdDDDaRrREEeeeeEeEEEE YyyYoOOoOOoUuuuuUUUUu IIIiIinnNNNSsssSSUuuuUUllLLLtttTTtT MMmmMmMeEeeeEEeEe! AAuauUAuAuUGggGhHHHhHhhH!"

As the Phantasm screamed, it enveloped itself in a blinding white light.

"WAIT!" Rider cried out. He was driven to his knees as he lost more prana at an alarming rate.

"FINALLY! IT'S TRUE FORM! IF IT ONLY NEED TO BE MOTIVATED I'LL INSULT YOU MORE! RIDER YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED LATER!" Shinji laughed manically.

When the light faded the deformed Phantasm completed itself. It's new appearance terrified the women now more than ever, and if the men were honest scared them very much as well. Towering three stories, riding on a giant, golden spiked chariot, it's head and body became a more prominent shape of a male penis. in addition to it's rather disturbing shape the creature grew four long slender arms and it's rear sprouted multiple gigantic tendrils. When the Noble Phantasm spoke it's way of speaking also changed. "HOW ARE YOU INSULT ONE SUCH AS I! MARA! THE EVIL ONE AND TEMPTER!"

Everyone at this point was glaring as Shinji murderously, except for Souichirou. His expression never changes...much...okay even he was glaring a bit more than normal. Rider on his knees spoke first in a harsh tone.

"I told you not to summon it you dumbass!"

"SILENCE FIEND BEFORE I INCLUDE YOU IN EVERYONE'S PUNISHMENT!" Mara cutted Rider off. Mara's arms and tendrils shot out in blinding speed and grabbed everyone. "AS PUNISHMENT FOR ALL YOUR BLINDNESS; I SHALL RAPE EVERYONE BEFORE I DEVOUR AND ABSORB YOUR ESSENCE! I SHALL DECLARE NOW THAT I AM A FEMALE GODDESS OF EVIL!"

Everyone frozen in mid-struggle, high disbelief, except for Rider obviously.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE FEMALE WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE A GIANT PENIS!"

"YOU DARE STRIKE AGAINST THE KING OF HEROES AND DECLARE YOURSELF A FEMALE!? GET BENT!"

"NOT ANOTHER TENTACLE MONSTER!"

"RIDER! CONTROL YOUR SICK FREAK AND MARA YOU ASSHOLE!"

"LET ME GO YOU DEMONIC PLAGUE! RIDER, YOU USELESS SERVANT, MAKE IT OBEY ME!"

As everyone continued to struggle against the unsightly Phantasm, Rider looked at Mara in slight concern. "Geez, Mara must be pissed and desperate if she even grabbed Shinji."

* * *

The Catchphrase

In the Throne of Heroes, standing in the corner by himself was the Demi-Fiend. The Demi-Fiend was lost in thought with a thoughtful look on his face, muttering to himself.

"I don't really like being a silent protagonist. Not really fun letting other people talking for me is annoying...especially when they assume one thing when I meant the opposite..."

The Demi-Fiend nodded to himself as if he came to a conclusion. "Alright! I will break this vow of being a silent protagonist. First step to this process is to get what all cool protagonist should have...A catchphrase! I will come with a catchphrase when I get summoned in the Holy Grail War no matter how long it will take!"

-Scene one-

The Demi-Fiend stood before Illya in the forest, the Demi-Fiend staring at his little Master. he reached out his hand to her. "Come with me if you want to live."

"...There is nothing here...and you are suppose to follow me because I'm the Master, Berserker." Illya stated blankly.

"...Shit..."

-Scene two-

The Demi-Fiend just finished off his opponent with a Ziodyne skill. He turned and winked at his Master. "Did you see that Shinji!?" He asked excitedly giving his Master a thumbs up.

"...I'm sure he did since you used it on him, Caster..." Rin, his Master, said confused like.

"...Dammit..."

-Scene three-

"Ta da da daa! I'm the man!" Demi-Fiend boasted out.

"You ran away from Lancer as soon as you saw him, Rider." Shinji face palmed.

"...Sonofa-"

-Scene four-

"Come forth Worm! Do your worst!" Gilgamesh challenged the Demi-Fiend.

The Demi-Fiend walked up to Gilgamesh, facing towards the ground with his Master Illya cheering him on.

When the Demi-Fiend stood face to face with Gilgamesh he put his hands above his head with his his fingers in a V and tried to sound cutesy.

"Yui nyan!"

Gilgamesh's face turned to annoyance and bitchslapped the Demi-Fiend.

-Scene five-

The Demi-Fiend and his Master Shirou were walking down to Rin's Mansion for Shirou's training. The half-breed was arguing with his master over said master's safety.

"Master you can't just expect me to stay behind with another master with a powerful servant do you?"

"It's Tohsaka, I would be fine Assassin. Thanks for your concern though." Shirou reassured his servant.

The Demi-Fiend blushed and faced away from his Master. "It's not like was concerned about you, idiot..."

"...That sounds wrong when you say that, Assassin." Shirou stated slightly scared.

"...Yea...Sorry...but it would of worked if you were a girl, Master."

-Scene six-

"AHHHHHH IT'S GODZILLAAA!"

"Rider, that isn't Godzilla...and you summoned it. Why are YOU sceaming in panic and fear?" Rin inquired as she stared at her servant.

"...Well...This is ackward..."

-Scene seven-

"DEEEMMMMMAAACCCCCIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Demon hybrid shouted as he fired a blinding white light from his mouth at Illya's servant, obliterating him in one shot.

Rin studied his servant curiously. "Demacia sounds like a city or country. Is that where you are from?" Rin inquired.

"...No..."

-Scene eight-

"Assassin finish them off!" Caster commanded her servant the Demi-Fiend as they faced off against Shirou, Saber, Rin, and Archer.

"Don't worry Master..." As Assassin spoke he walked up to Caster's Master, Souichirou, and took his glasses. "...I can see the ending." Assassin claimed as he put on the glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger, catching a glare on the glasses to hide his eyes...in the middle of the night with no moon.

Everyone looked at Assassin dumbfounded.

Caster responded to Assassin...by stabbing him in the face with Rule Breaker.

To be Continued

* * *

Authors Notes: Well that was fun. Though it is bad that my omake chapter is bigger that two of my regular chapters haha. As much fun as had writing this chapter...and this story, the Demi-Fiend is really OCC but if I wrote him close to character (Serious, sometimes naive) this whole fic would be way too serious and honestly bore me to death. So sorry if it seems off at times.

Next chapter should be out soon...ish...Maybe? Since this is my first fic I'm learning new things with each new chapter...like failing at writing action scenes creatively so I'm honestly not sure when each chapter comes out.

Have any questions? PM me, or review I'll answer any quesions unless it's spoilers.

That's about it...I think...Anyways laters.


End file.
